


Upper Class

by darcy813



Series: Upper Class [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcy813/pseuds/darcy813
Summary: 贵族AU时间线瞎编历史瞎编Maybe All Marco
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Series: Upper Class [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Upper Class

“今天新来的那个波兰人，什么情况啊。”罗伊斯躺在克罗斯的沙发上，懒洋洋的问。赤裸的，白生生的脚蹬在暗沉沉的红木雕花扶手上。  
“克洛普先生不是说了吗，波兰王子”克罗斯正就着烛光抄写一首拉丁文的诗歌，一边言简意赅的回答。  
“什么东西？波兰王子？”罗伊斯睁大了眼睛，翻身起来，“波兰不是早被灭国了，国王都死了，哪里来的王子。”  
“……”克罗斯不想再理，埋头又在拉丁文上用工，下一秒他的笔就被轻轻的抽走了，然后整个人被一双手蒙住了眼睛鼻子嘴巴，腻腻歪歪的在他耳边撒娇，“好托尼，你快点告诉我，我历史课又睡过去了嘛，法夫尔一开口我就困得要命。”  
“你别捣乱我就告诉你，快点让我把这行诗歌抄完。”克罗斯挣扎着说，楼下的座钟敲了八下，马上就该睡觉了，再不安歇，嬷嬷就会进来催了。  
“好吧好吧，还给你。”罗伊斯把笔又塞给他，摇了摇铃，很快两个男仆走了进来替他更换睡衣，马甲外套衬衫被一层层的褪下，露出雪白的少年身体，又被丝质睡衣包裹住，克罗斯抄完了最后一个字母，回头看着罗伊斯把脚伸进柔软的拖鞋里，于是视线落在脚腕上。  
“罗伊斯少爷，您的卧室已经收拾好，可以准备安寝了。”  
“不用了，我今天和托尼王子一起睡。”罗伊斯随口说道，他睡在克罗斯这里也不是一次两次了，男仆们答应着便退下了。人一离开，罗伊斯就很不合规矩的跳到了那张柔软的大床上，掀开被子躺进去，又拍拍枕头，“托尼你快点呀。”  
托尼被绿汪汪的眼睛盯得心痒，也摇了铃换好睡衣，嘱咐男佣把他的作业收好，爬到床上去。  
“喏，是不是很暖和，”罗伊斯往旁边让了让，把自己趟过的位置让给小王子，“现在给我讲讲，行不行？”  
“波兰在上个世纪就被灭国，他们的国王作为俘虏一直被囚禁在巴黎，”烛火已经熄灭了，但是克罗斯知道黑暗中罗伊斯一直在盯着他，“波兰王后已经自尽，但是他们有几个儿子下落不明，各国都在找，想要抓到王室后裔控制波兰，这个罗伯特就是才被找到的，所以父王就把他接到宫里了。”  
“哦……”罗伊斯打了个呵欠，想到白天上课时的情形和波兰人的脸，“怪不得，他看起来好凶，又不高兴。”  
“他也就是换个方式被囚禁而已，”克罗斯说，“比他父亲当时强多了。”  
“那倒也是。”罗伊斯漫不经心的说，他专注于把手伸到克罗斯的睡衣里，在睡裤的边缘来来回回的摩擦，舔了舔克罗斯的耳垂。  
克罗斯努力的平稳着呼吸，故作冷漠的问，“又来？”  
“你不想吗，”罗伊斯趴在克罗斯的肩膀上，一下一下的亲吻着小王子的耳垂，“昨天不是被我弄得挺舒服？”  
黑暗的里的一切都会被放大，欲望，喘息声和空气里交织着的暧昧，克罗斯不过是个少年而已，对自己的身体有无限的好奇，十三四岁正是孩童到少年的过度，性事对他们来说既是欲望，也是游戏。他们在黑暗中一点点探索，发现对方都可以让自己感到舒服。  
罗伊斯的手已经完完全全握住了克罗斯，他只握着不动，就能感受到克罗斯的阴茎在一点点变得滚烫，少年对情事尚未开窍，对生理反应也懵懵懂懂，几个月前的某一天罗伊斯和克罗斯和往常一样挤在一起睡觉，衣料的摩擦让克罗斯起了反应，从此以后，两个人又多了一项游戏。  
罗伊斯的手活做的很好，克罗斯还没学会如何控制，总是很快的射在他的手上，渐渐的两个人不满足于只是射出来，而是沉溺于亲吻。少年的嘴唇又薄又软，在黑暗中交缠，放肆又热烈，克罗斯的舌头在罗伊斯的口中来来回回，罗伊斯用鼻腔漏出很多呻吟声，“托尼，摸摸我。”罗伊斯喘着气把克罗斯的手往自己的腰上带，于是克罗斯的手背就在罗伊斯的小腹处来来回回的婆娑。三个月前，当罗伊斯第一次提议要克罗斯插进来的时候，潘多拉的魔盒才被完完全全的打开。  
克罗斯并不知道罗伊斯是从哪里学到这么多花样，但是罗伊斯总是比他有许多自由，他每天要学习宫廷礼仪，拉丁文，法语，德语，诗歌等等作为国王应当具备的知识，而罗伊斯只是伴读，就算学得不认真，也没有多要紧，罗伊斯公爵家里就这么一个孩子，爵位肯定是他的无疑，况且罗伊斯公爵是国王的亲弟弟，也就是托尼的叔叔，而罗伊斯公爵夫人又与王后是表姐妹，罗伊斯一家只需要循规蹈矩便可以富贵无极，所以托尼一直很羡慕罗伊斯，宫廷教师允许每个月休息五天，托尼只能在花园里逛逛，或是在皇家猎场骑骑马，罗伊斯却可以回到不远处的公爵府住几天，还能出门转转，回宫的时候和托尼说外面的新奇见闻。


End file.
